Masked
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: A masked woman picks off the RAW roster. The GM gives her a chance to win a title and a contract if she wins the title. He issues a deal to anyone who can remove her mask. Can she win the title/contract and conceal her idenitity @ the same time?
1. Masked : Chapter 1

_Masked_

_Chapter 1_

                HHH sauntered over the fallen body of Jeff Hardy, mocking him, as he lay motionless.  His colored hair spread out as he moaned in pain.  Hunter laughed as he feebly tried to stand.  Once Jeff had regained his balance, Hunter kneed him in the stomach, and got ready to deliver the Pedigree.  

As he delivered the move, everything seemed to disappear.  The only sound in the arena seemed to be the wrestlers haggard breathing, and the fans were eerily quiet.  The spotlights shut off, followed by the other lights, and the camera flashes.  As the dimmer lights flickered back on, Hunter was aware of the feeling that someone was watching him.  The fans stood up and roared.  Hunter froze in his spot, the memories from the previous RAW shows that month flooding back.  Slowly, he turned around, and backed away at what he saw, which was exactly who he'd been thinking it was.

                Behind him, stood a woman, clothed completely in black leather.  The tight leather pants showed off her slim hips and flared out near the end, revealing her high-heeled boots.  The leather, long sleeved shirt, had a zipper down the front and two small diagonal ones near the sides, and accented her body perfectly.  A leather mask covered all of her face and hair, the only showing feature were two clear, blue eyes.  Hunter knew he'd seen those eyes somewhere else, but couldn't place them, and nor did he have time to.  His gaze was riveted on the Singapore cane she wielded in a black fingerless glove.  

                She brought back her right fist quickly and aimed for a right hook to his jaw.  He blocked her fist.  She dropped the cane to her feet and aimed with her left fist.  He blocked again.  The masked woman smiled suddenly, looking at their hands in the air.  She grabbed his arms, jerked them, pulling his head closer, brought back her head, and delivered a savage head butt.  As he stumbled backward, she side-kicked him in the stomach, pushing him to the ropes.  She made a move to jab him in the stomach with the cane once she picked it up, but he managed to grab the end between his hands.  Not losing a beat, she performed a roundhouse kick over the cane, almost sending him over the ropes.  She grabbed his hair and, using her strength, threw him to the ground.  She cracked the cane over his back (literally).  Once he stumbled to his feet, she grabbed both of his hands and pulled them far out.  She used them to gain the height to lock her legs firmly around his head and twist her body.  With the added effect of his arms swinging, Hunter swung in a full side flip before colliding into the ground.  He sputtered, and lifted his head above the mat.  She snapped her boot into his face in reply, and picked up a steel chair lying near the edge of the ring, discarded during the match between Jeff and Hunter.  The ref was lying motionless on the side of the ring, unaware to what the masked woman was doing.  

                She began to slowly destroy Hunter with the chair, cracking it along his spine, forehead, thighs, and knees.  She had cracked the chair a dozen times before the ref began to stir slightly.  He groaned, the blood from his body trickling onto the mat.  Slowly, she dragged his body into the corner, pushing him onto his back.  She gave Jeff, who had struggled to his feet by now, a piercing, warning glare to make it clear that she didn't come to save him, only to destroy a tired HHH.  As she sauntered to the ramp, watching the screen with little interest, Jeff pulled off a Swanton Bomb to pull out the win for the WWE Championship.  She smiled behind her mask – not so much that Jeff won, but more that HHH lost something valuable to him.  

                "That's the third time this month that this masked woman has come out and destroyed a member of Evolution!" exclaimed J.R., "Is Bischoff going to do _anything_?"  What J.R. had said was correct.  This masked woman had come out previously on two occasions, wielding a Singapore cane and destroyed Flair and Randy.   

Speak of the Devil, the saying goes and came.  The General Manager's music pounded through the speakers, and the crowd abruptly stopped screaming for Jeff to boo for Bischoff as he walked down the ramp, microphone steady in his hand.  None of this did anything to stop the masked woman.  She kept moving along.

                "Stop right there," Bischoff ordered as he passed, "This has everything to do with _you_."  She paused, and dipped her head, tilting it to the side, as if debating whether or not to stay put.  As he slipped into the ring, he glared at Jeff, hugging his newly won title to his chest, a look of shock and happiness on his face.  "At Summerslam, you'll be in a Fatal Four-way match for that title," he spat, "Involving HHH, The Rock, and Kevin Nash!"  The crowd cheered; and Jeff nodded at Bischoff, yelling something to Bischoff confidently.  Bischoff curled his lip in obvious disgust and turned to the masked woman.  "Since you are on _my _show, and you've been in _my _ring, wrestling _my _wrestlers without a contract," he said spitefully, resting his free hand on the ropes, "By every right, I should have security dragging your pretty ass to jail right now," he said, turning around, "No.  Oh, no.  I'm not going to do that," the evil grin was back in place.  "It's pretty obvious that you want to be a wrestler.  No, make that very obvious.  I will give you that chance.  Next week, you'll be in a match versus Molly Holly for the Number 1 contender for the Women's Championship, which is currently held by Jazz.  If you win against Molly, and against Jazz, you'll get a contract with the WWE.  If not, then you will never step a foot into my ring again," he glared at her, his eyelid twitching.  She turned around.  "Oh, and I forgot something," Bischoff said in an evil voice, "If anyone, _anyone _can take her mask off – without causing her to win one of her matches by DQ, they will replace either HHH, The Rock, or Kevin Nash at Summerslam."  He paused, turned around, and developed a menacing stare.

                _"Starting now."_

_-                               -                               -                               -                               -_

**_Author's Note:  _**_I hope that it doesn't seem as bad to you as it does to me right now.  I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much excitement, and that it's a bit short, but bear with me.  Please review!_

_(I don't own a thing)_

_LK08_


	2. Masked : Chapter 2

Masked

_Chapter 2_

                The masked woman just barely escaped from RAW that night, managing to evade the hungry hands reaching to rip her mask for a chance at the Heavyweight title.  When she came into the Staples Arena in Detroit, Michigan, she had purposely come with only a few seconds to spare before her match with Molly Holly.  Carefully avoiding the wrestlers scouring the premises for a sign of her telltale leather mask, she darted near the curtains, where she faced another problem that she had well prepared herself for.  HHH, Randy Orton, and Rick Flair stood, blocking the way to the curtain.  The woman waited quietly, her back pressed up against the wall, stealing glances their way when they weren't looking.  Finally, Molly Holly appeared.  She passed a wary glance at Evolution.

                "Has she come yet?" Rick demanded to know.  

                Molly shrugged, "The cameras in the back didn't see anyone…  Doesn't mean she didn't get in another way, though," Molly shifted her weight onto her other foot, "Or she didn't have the guts to."

                Rick didn't say anything, though he knew that Molly was wrong.  She would show – a career in the WWE was dependant on that.  But where the hell _was_ she?

                The woman took a glance around the corner sharply, just avoiding a look from Rick.  She took a quick, deep breath, gripping her Singapore cane tightly in her hand.  When Evolution parted, she sprang forward at a full sprint.  By the time Evolution saw her, she leapt to the floor, avoiding their hands.  Her momentum was still going strong as she reached the stairs.  The woman turned her momentum to her wrists, flipping her body up and onto the first stair, her back to Evolution.  She jumped up the first three stairs.  Randy grabbed her boot, but she slapped the cane on his forearm.  When he didn't let go, she held her weight up with the railings, and kicked him in the jaw.  He tumbled down a few steps, slowing HHH and Rick a little.  Quickly, she bounded up the stairs, and into the small room enclosed by curtains.  She screeched to a stop, finding Rodney Mack and Theodore Long blocking her way to the ramp.  Molly Holly appeared behind the woman, sneered at her, and walked past the two.  She stepped back, sighing heavily.  She heard the heavy steps of Evolution coming to her right.  

                "You're on!" shouted a member of the sound crew.  Rodney took a step forward.  Theodore stayed where he was.  The masked woman looked longingly at the ramp.  

                "You're not going anywhere," Rodney hissed.

                "Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" she replied, her blue eyes matching her icy words.  Rodney stepped closer to her, obviously enjoying the fact that he was going to unmask her and get a spot in the Fatal Four Way.  As his hands darted around to grapple, she leapt back and slid through his open legs.  Stumbling upward, she hurdled toward the entrance to the ramp, when Theodore grabbed her from behind, his arms around her neck.  As much as his grip would allow, she head butted him and broke away.  Rodney ran forward, determined to get her before she went to the ring.  Turning, she lobbed the cane like a javelin into his face, temporarily stunning him.  Evolution broke through the curtains.  After a mocking wave, she turned tail and sprinted to the ring, enjoying the furious look on Molly's face.  

                As she got into the ring, Molly launched at her, not waiting for the bell.  Molly tackled her to the mat, bashing her head against it.  The woman brought her arms back and shoved Molly enough to get the brunette off of her.  At that point, the ref leapt between them.  As soon as the bell rang, Molly and the woman grappled.  Molly turned it into a headlock, which the woman easily reversed, sending Molly into the ropes.  Molly ran straight into a spinning heel kick.  The woman lifted Molly up by her hair, much to the disdain of the referee, and threw a few right hooks.  Molly responded with a few punches, but the masked woman got the upper hand.  She grabbed Molly's arm, placed her own arm in the small of Molly's back, and shoved Molly into the turnbuckle front-first.  Molly stumbled backward, dazed.  The woman climbed up the turnbuckle and waited for Molly to face her.  When Molly did, she leapt off the turnbuckle, wrapped her legs around Molly's neck, and swung down and to the left, sending Molly into a full back flip, skidding across the ring.  The woman wasted no time.  She walked forward quickly, grabbing Molly's hair and pulling her to her feet once more.  She hit a solid knee in her stomach, wrapped her arm around Molly's neck, and was about to deliver a DDT when Molly hooked _her_ arm around the woman's neck and tried to turn it into a suplex.  She pulled it off, just barely, but it was weak.  Molly dragged her to her feet and delivered a backbreaker that the woman almost countered, but couldn't.  This time as she forced the woman to her feet, she shoved her into the turnbuckle, and lifted her up onto it.  Molly stood on the second rope, getting ready to deliver her move, when the woman's hands shot out and pushed her off of the ropes.  Molly landed awkwardly on her neck.  The woman climbed to the top rope and crouched as Molly stood up, clutching at her neck.  The masked woman leapt forward, hooking her arm around Molly's neck and delivering a swinging DDT (Downward Spiral).  She followed quickly with a moonsault from the ropes and pinned Molly.

                "1…2…" the ref shouted.  His arm raised for the three count, but Molly kicked out.  The woman clenched her teeth and jerked Molly to her feet, and delivered a neck breaker.  She forced Molly to a sitting position and grabbed her arms, pulling backward as she put the sole of her boot on Molly's neck, pushing with her leg, and kneeling on Molly's calves as she continued the hold.  Molly screamed with pain as the woman's gaze looked up towards the ramp.  Evolution strolled down it, grinning at her.  She scowled and pushed harder with her leg and leaning back further, getting a fresh yelp of pain from Molly.  Molly finally gave up.  As the bell rang, Evolution slipped into the ring.  The masked woman slipped out of the ring quickly, but Rick Flair still blocked her way up the ramp.  After a quick debate, she leapt over the barrier and made her way through the crowd quickly.  Fingers brushed by her as she finally reached the top.  She sprinted around the hallway, to the exit, in case any wrestlers were up there.  As the door thudded against the frame, she halted abruptly.  Theodore Long, Rodney Mack, Chris Jericho, and Christian wandered through the parking lot.  They all turned at the sound of the door slapping in its frame.  Meanwhile, Evolution slowly made their way up to the hallway via the crowd.  Chris Jericho ran towards her.  She stared at him, and the others behind him, for a spilt second, before taking off in a full speed sprint.  Christian managed to grab her leg near the end of the parking lot, sending her skidding across the pavement.  Once she was down, he launched himself on her, ripping at the mask.  Jericho reached her second, tossing Christian out of the way.  Christian rebounded quickly and they started a fistfight of their own.  The woman looked, and saw a fire extinguisher hanging near the end.  She summed up her energy, forced herself to her feet, and grabbed it to defend herself.  She sprayed the area with it.  As Rodney Mack approached, blinded by the fog-like gas, she threw the extinguisher as hard as she possibly could at Rodney Mack, driving him backward.  She turned tail and ran away, onto the street in front of the arena, quickly getting into a cab and driving away.  

-                               -                               -                               -                               -

**Author's Note:  **_Sorry this took so long to get up!  Thank you to all of the people who reviewed!  Wow!  8 people!  Anyway, please keep reviewing, and remember, I don't own any of the wrestlers or the WWE.  Thank you!  Bye!_


	3. Masked : Chapter 3

_Masked_

_Chapter 3_

"I want her OUT of here," Eric Bischoff growled into his cell phone, which he clutched to his ear tightly.  There was a cold response on the other line, which sent Bischoff stuttering.  "No-No-No…  The fans, they want her here!  I thought that you didn't want to do what they wanted!" He winced at the reply, and sat down on the couch, warily eyeing the door for sound of his co-manger.  "Look, you do me this one favor and I'll let you have anyone at the PPV, besides the four in the title match."  Letting out a breath, he smiled at what the person on the other end said as he closed his phone.  As the monitor in front of him began to play with the RAW theme, he sighed through his teeth.  "I hope you're worth your word, Kane," he muttered to himself.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

            The woman in the front row shifted on her chair as Jazz's music started.  A hat was pulled down her face, shielding it from anyone's view.  A trench coat was pulled tight around her, blocking her choice of wardrobe from wandering eyes.  As Jazz started getting ready, the woman reached up into her hat, tugging at a leather mask hidden in it.  She had it over her face before the fans realized it.  Shedding the trench coat and the hat, she leapt over the ring barrier.  

            As the woman slid into the ring, Jazz leapt at her, her boots tearing against the woman's stomach.  She stood up against Jazz's assault, and stumbled back into the ropes.  Jazz grabbed her hand and shoved her to the other side of the ring.  Bouncing back, the woman smiled, seeing that Jazz had bent down.

            She leapt over her, her feet landing on her lower back as her hands wrapped around Jazz's neck.  Going onto her knees, she used her momentum to toss Jazz over her shoulder.  Jazz went skidding across the mat stomach-first.  

            The masked woman didn't miss a beat as she stood up and dragged Jazz to her feet, quickly managing to pull off a belly-to-belly suplex.  Once Jazz was down, she leapt to the turnbuckle and waited until Jazz stood up and stumbled toward her.  She jumped off of the turnbuckle, wrapping her arm around Jazz, and spinning around her, turning the clothesline into a variation of the Bubba Bomb.

            Ignoring the screams from Theodore Long at ringside, she lifted Jazz up to her feet and kneed her savagely in the stomach.  Bouncing off the ropes, she dropkicked Jazz in the face, sending her reeling backward.  

            Theodore Long leapt up to the apron, screaming at the referee.  Irritated, the woman walked up to him, giving him a right hook.  As soon as she turned around, she was met by a boot to the face from Jazz.  When she went down, Jazz walked backward, crouching down low.  When the woman stood up, Jazz went for a spear, but she spun out of the way, and Jazz hit the steel post instead.  

            Quickly, the woman shifted her until her back was against the turnbuckles.  She ran to the other end and back again.  When she reached Jazz, she leapt, locking her legs around Jazz's head, and moving her own body nearer to the ropes.  As she went over the ropes, she placed her hands firmly on the apron, using all her strength to curl her legs, which were still around Jazz's head, down.  Jazz fell, her thigh getting pierced by the edge of the steps.  The masked woman took a moment to regain her strength.  Once she did, she waited on the apron.  When Jazz stood up once again, the woman launched forward with a cross-body.  The woman grabbed Jazz, pushing her into the ring and then following her into the ring.  

            Once Jazz stood up, the woman pushed Jazz into the ropes, pulling off a back breaker, and then a bulldog.  

            "1…" the ref counted as she went for the pin, "2…" when his hand went for the three, Jazz managed to kick out of the pin, just as fire erupted from the top of the ramp.

            The woman stared toward the ramp as Kane walked out, the black towel hanging on his head.  She grabbed Jazz, delivering a DDT in an effort to win the match before Kane made it to the ring.  Jazz kicked out, and the woman pulled her up for another move just as Kane hit the bottom of the ramp.  If she lost, it would mean a career in the WWE.  

            "1…" Kane pulled himself up to the apron.  "2…" he went over the ropes, and Jazz pulled her shoulder off the mat.  Groaning, the woman stumbled backward, noticing immediately that Kane was in the ring.  Looming over her, he approached.  She backed up until her back touched the red ropes.  The ref didn't come between him – he was too busy trying to get Theodore Long off of the apron.  She kneed Kane in the groin as he neared, and darted around him, looking for escape.

            And then she realized it.  Kane had her trapped – if she left the ring, she'd be counted out, and lose a contract with the WWE.  If she didn't, he would destroy her.  Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned, only to see Kane's gloved hand reaching out for her throat.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Please review!  Sorry it took so long to update!


	4. Masked : Chapter 4

Masked

Chapter 4

            The masked woman yelped as Kane's fingers curled around her throat, digging into her neck, crushing her windpipe.  He slowly lifted her off of the mat, holding her high into the air easily.  

            Feeling her vision cloud with black dots, the woman kicked, struggled and swatted at him to no avail.  His grip was tight, and there was no way out.  There was no chance of the referee turning around anytime soon; Theodore Long had knocked him out with a pair of brass knuckles.  Jazz was leaning against the ropes, having no intention on interfering.  

            She couldn't help but let out a yell as she started to go down fast, backward.  Her back crashed against the canvas, pushing against it until it pushed her limp body back up again.  Kane laughed as he watched her unmoving form, and started toward Jazz, who shrunk back.  The monster loomed over her for a second before leaving the ring, but hovering near the ring, his ice cold blue eyes intent on the match as the ref started to come to.  The woman groaned, her eyes flickering open and shut, her body painfully num with pain as Jazz went for the cover.

            "1…" the ref said, wincing at the headache that had started from his encounter from Theodore Long, "2…"  A vague part of the woman's mind registered, demanding her to put her foot on the nearby ropes, but her legs just wouldn't respond.  The ref's hand started to head down for the third count, when the woman felt a stiff, burning pain spread through her back.  The pain combined with her will to move sent her back arching upward, knocking Jazz off of her, and moving her back into a position that gave her less pain.  Jazz growled, pulling the woman up to her feet.  She slumped against Jazz, not finding the strength to stand on her own.  Jazz grinned cockily, attacking the masked woman's back with back breakers and punches, each cry adding to her strength.

            Meanwhile, Kane stood watching it all happen, making sure that Jazz would end up winning, when Rob Van Dam attacked him from behind.  Stumbling forward, Kane turned to RVD, mindful of their match that was scheduled for summer slam, 13 days from now.  Rob ducked as he went for a clothesline, and hit the ref, who was attempting to break them up, instead.  

            In the ring, the masked woman managed to pull off a dropkick to Jazz's face as Jazz attempted to clothesline her after bouncing from the ropes.  Forcing her feet to stop crumbling beneath her weight, she pulled off a roundhouse kick before Kane and RVD's battle spilt into the ring.  

            Kane was manhandling Rob after a vicious slam into the steel steps moments before.  He climbed the turnbuckle, watching as RVD stumbled upward, dizzy and confused.  The monster leapt from the ropes, attempting to clothesline Rob.  

            Seeing the opportunity, the woman used what was left of her strength to push Jazz into Rob, knocking Rob away and sending Kane clotheslining Jazz instead.  Kane stood up, attacking Rob once more.  

            The woman shielded herself in the corner, crouching down and regaining what little strength she could in order to finish the match.  Everything ached, and her head felt like it was going to explode.  She needed to end this match, and soon.  

            Jazz stumbled up, stomping over to Kane, thinking that he had attacked her on purpose, still feeling the cockiness at having an opponent who was defenseless.  As Kane dumped Rob over the ropes and onto the ring barrier, she grabbed his arm and turned him around, giving him a right hook.  He didn't move, he just balled his hands in and out of fists.  Jazz reached up to punch him again, and this time Kane blocked it, in no time sweeping Jazz up by her throat and plummeting her to the canvas.  

            The ref slowly came to as Rob was able to get Kane over the ropes.  He leapt over them, meeting Kane in a cross-body.  

            The masked woman pulled Jazz off of the mat, sourly noting that Jazz had the strength to stand.  She kneed Jazz in the gut, and climbed quickly for the turnbuckle.  Leaping off of it a spilt second later, she hooked her arm around Jazz's neck and delivering a Downward Spiral.  

            She covered Jazz for the pin, and the ref counted it, ignoring the crash of flesh against steel steps from outside of the ring.  "1…2…" She pressed down hard on Jazz's shoulders as she made an attempt to kick out.  "3!"  

            She almost screamed in joy and relief, knowing that the match was over.  Now she was a WWE wrestler! 

            Any thoughts going on in the woman's head stopped sharply, however, as Kane re-entered the ring.  Her stomach turned cold.  She barely had been able to pull off the match with Jazz and felt like she was going to pass out-so how the hell could she deal with Kane?

            As he advanced toward her, Evolution's music started, and they made their way down to the ring, sledgehammer in hand.  She dashed over the ropes, attempting to make it over the barrier before either Kane or Evolution reached her.  

            Triple H ran straight for Kane, wielding the sledgehammer like an expert.  Randy chased after the masked woman, catching up with her easily, seeing as she was crippled, courtesy of Kane.  

            She hit Randy with a hard right hook and he stumbled back.  She turned tail, only to run headlong into Rick Flair.  Randy seized her arms from behind and she struggled, thrashing her head back to collide with his forehead.  The bumps didn't make him release his grip, and only made her dizzier.  Rick walked next to Randy, fumbling with the masked woman's hands.  As they reached Hunter, he'd managed to slide on the handcuffs, only getting hit once.  

            She felt her stomach roll as she saw the blood that spread across the black mat.  Kane lay in the middle of it, blood pouring from his skull.  After 7 shots from the sledgehammer, he couldn't laugh the Champ's attack off and sit up.  

            Randy slid her into the ring, where Triple H stood, grabbing her and pulling her up.  She kneed him in the stomach, running to vault over the ropes, when he snatched her shoulder and yanked her to the mat.  Randy and Rick slid into the ring, adding their hands to stop the woman's struggle and pulled her to the ropes, holding her arms back and forcing her to kneel.  

            Hunter leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers.  She jerked forward, clamping her teeth around his nose, ripping the skin off.  Spitting the sour taste of blood out of her mouth, she pulled Rick toward her by pulling her elbow to her.  She head-butted him, and was about to try the same to Randy when Hunter punched her, pouring his strength into the straight punch.  Randy grabbed both of her arms as she slumped over, blood starting to prick into her mouth.  

            Rick grabbed a second pair of handcuffs from his pocket, hooking one cuff around the middle link of chain on the ones already on her, and closing the other on the top rope.  Randy let go of her, and she tried to thrash and escape, but the cuffs ripped into her flesh every time she jerked.  

            Hunter laughed, bending toward her, but wisely no where close enough for her to pull off something.  He was well aware of the blood trickling down his nose.  Randy slipped behind the masked woman, around her tied up arms.  

            As Hunter jeered, he dug his fingers into the soft skin of her neck, slipping them under the leather mask.  She struggled, doing everything in her power at that moment to see to it that her mask wasn't going to be removed, but it was to no avail.

            Slowly, Randy Orton peeled the mask away from her face.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  Mua ha, ha, ha, ha!  =)  Anyway, the sad part about this is that I haven't decided on who the masked woman is going to be.  Right now I have 5 idea =(  .  Would you guys rather have her be a WWE character or a fan character?  Please review!


	5. Masked : Chapter 5

_A/N:  Someone upstairs really doesn't like me.  Out of 8 opinions, it's 4 for Stephanie and 4 for Lita.  So I picked, and I'm not going to tell you until like…10 sentences from now.  Actually, a ton less but you get the idea of it.  Thank y'all so much for reviewing!  It really means a lot to me!  Keep it coming!_

_            -                       -                       -                       -                       -_

_Masked_

_Chapter 5_

Randy Orton's grin was slapped off his face and replaced instantly by shock as the mask came off.  The woman's mane of hair slowly fell back to her shoulders, no longer within the restraints of the mask.  He could honestly say that the moment the mask was taken away; the arena had gotten the quietest it'd ever been.  

            Hunter stared at the woman in shock, and then grinned, bending down to peer into her eyes.  Yes, they _were _colored contacts.  Smirking, he said, "If it isn't the lovely Lita." 

            The redhead thrashed forward, and Hunter rocked back on his heels, laughing.  "It's hard to believe, isn't it?  That _you _of all people took us down for a while!  I mean, you can hardly win the Women's Championship and keep it!"  The glare he received was cold enough to freeze fire, but Hunter didn't notice, he and the rest of Evolution were to busy revealing in their victory.  Hunter would keep the title 13 days from now that the odds were in their favor.  Kevin Nash, The Rock, and Jeff Hardy would have no chance.  Now all they had to do was figure out who to kick out of the match. 

            Randy Orton knelt down in front of her where Hunter had been, his face inches from Lita's.  "How about a victory kiss?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  

            Her lip curled up in disgust, "I'd rather kiss Vince McMahon's ass."  

            "That can be arranged," he spat, and backhanded her across the face.  She teetered sideways, the handcuffs jutting into her wrists as she did so.  He stood up, passing a few words to Hunter.  "Let's teach her a lesson."  Lita froze as Hunter slid out of the ring.  He wasn't going to get what she thought he was…was he?  Her thoughts were answered as Hunter slid into the ring, sledgehammer in hand.

            As he brought the sledgehammer back to slam into her stomach, two music clips crashed through the speakers, one after another.  Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy sprinted down to the ring.  As soon as they were midway, the lights blinked off, leaving Hunter blind.  He swung the sledgehammer wildly, hitting Lita in the forearm.  She gritted her teeth in an effort not to cry out in pain.  

            The lights burst back on as quickly as they went off.  Looking past Hunter as she tried to ease the pressure on her left arm, Lita grinned at Hunter.  He stared at her for a second, and turned around to see what she was looking at.  A black boot smacked painfully against his jaw and he went down.  Randy Orton dashed for their new opponent after a brief debate.  RVD quickly made work of Rick Flair as a Singapore Cane splintered across Randy's chest.  Randy collapsed to the mat after the cane shot and a roundhouse kick.  Jeff and Rob slid into the ring, getting in a few punches and kicks before Evolution got out of the ring, stumbling for the back.  

            Hunter stared at the ring, clenching his jaw as Randy dropped his.  This wasn't right…  What the hell had happened?

            In the ring, next to the leather-clothed Lita, stood a shapely figure, in the same outfit as Lita, a mask obscuring her face as she undid the handcuffs.  Jeff rushed for Lita as she started to fall.  Rob stood near the corner, feeling like he didn't quite belong there.  Why did he come out here, anyway?  

            Lita pressed against Jeff, stumbling up.  She gestured for a microphone, and clutched it with her right hand as she cradled her left arm to her body.  The masked woman in the ring nodded at Lita, and the redhead began to speak.

            "Evolution," Lita said, a triumphant look on her face, "You just unmasked the wrong girl."

            Randy, keeping a hand pressed against his bruising chest, picked up a discarded microphone and raised it to his lips.  "Who the hell are you?" he shouted, directed at the masked woman, who laughed.

            "You see, she came to me when she needed help.  She thought that you, or someone else, would pull something like this tonight.  So she came to me."  With the disbelief on their faces, she added, "Roll the footage."

            Evolution turned to look up at the big screen, their faces ranging from curious to downright pissed off.  

            The clip started as the masked woman knocked Jazz into Kane's clothesline.  It focused on the woman as she huddled into the corner.  Attention elsewhere, no one had seen another masked woman slip out from under the ring, black leather camouflaging against the material hanging off the apron.  The two switched places.  

            "You little…" Hunter growled, anger darkening his face.  

            The masked woman gave Lita a half-hug, nodding graciously to Rob Van Dam and Jeff for trying to protect Lita from Evolution.  She hadn't meant to get Lita endangered-but the redhead had insisted after the woman explained her predicament.  

            She lifted her own microphone to her lips and said, finding it hard to keep the smile off of her face for long, "Sorry, Hunter, but I guess you'll have to have a fair match that's not in your favor at summer slam."

            Rick Flair grabbed the microphone from Randy Orton.  His mind was no longer pinpointed about tipping scales in Hunter's direction, but getting the masked woman in the ring hurt.  "Rob Van Dam!" he shouted.  Rob looked up, his hands dropping from the place on his chest as he stepped forward.  "You've made it clear that you want a shot at the title…" he trailed off, smiling evilly, "That shot is only ten steps away, Rob…  Just walk forward and tear that mask off her face and you'll get a shot at the UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONSHIP."  

            RVD took a quick glance at the masked woman, and shook his head, grabbing a microphone from Lillian Garcia, who stood at ringside.   "I could, but I'm not that low.  I'm going to earn my title shot."

            Rick scowled.  "You want the belt.  You have a chance to weaken the champion right now, and get a shot at the title.  You could win the title!"

            Rob distinctly felt his upper lip curl in disgust, but he shook his head no.  He wanted to earn his shot, and he wanted it to be fair.  Rick was telling him to attack a woman, and that was against his morals.  

            "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hunter screamed into the microphone, "You have a chance at winning the title right now and you're letting it go!"  

            When Rob only stared at him coldly, Randy grabbed the microphone from Hunter.  "If you won't do it, I know who will!"  

            "Frankly, you've been wearing that mask THREE MINUTES too long," growled Eric Bischoff, slowly sauntering out from behind Evolution, a sneer covering his face.  Rosie, Jamal, and Rico entered the ring.  

            "Go," Jeff commanded Lita.  She frowned, but nodded, knowing that she wasn't of much use with a crippled arm.  As she went on her way to the back, she froze.

            Evolution started down the ramp, advancing on Lita.  In the ring, Rob Van Dam leapt at Jamal, Jeff attacked Rosie, and the masked woman dealt with Rico.  

            The masked woman gripped her Singapore Cane as Rico careened to the padded concrete outside of the ring.  Preoccupied with dismantling Rico, she hadn't seen the wave of wrestlers streaming into the ring.  She turned straight into a Steven Kick from Steven Richards.  Rob Van Dam tore Steven off of the woman as he tried to tear off her mask.  He made quick work of Steven, dumping him over the top rope, only to be ambushed from behind by Chris Jericho.

            Rene Dupree, Sylvan Grenier, and Rob Conway slid into the ring.  Rob Conway and Sylvan double-teamed Jeff as Rene went after the masked woman, who was wielding her cane against the onslaught of wrestlers, swaying on her feet after the Steven Kick.  Christian sprinted to the ring, slamming his intercontinental title into Rene's skull just as he managed to get the upper hand against the masked woman.  The battle thickened as Evolution, Rodney Mack, and Test joined in on the battle.  Soon, they were fighting against each other in order to get to the masked woman.  

            Rob Van Dam managed to perform a spinning heel kick to Hunter.  There was about 13 other wrestlers in the ring, and it was near impossible to know which direction the attack was coming from.  Hunter had slid into the ring, and had been swinging the sledgehammer into anything that took a breath.  Rob himself had been a victim of a nasty shot to the ribs.  Blood spilling into his lips, he spat, risking a glance to Jeff.

            Jeff leapt from the turnbuckle, taking out at least 3 other wrestlers.  Standing up, more wrestlers moved to fill the gap, fists punching against his back.  The recovered Rosie body splashed him into a corner.

            As he tossed Steven Richards over the top rope for the second time that night, he caught a glance of Lita, her fiery hair wadded in Test's fist as he pushed her against the barricade, pressing himself against her.  Rob leapt up onto the turnbuckle, waiting until Test turned.  He leapt off of the turnbuckle, his feet snapping against Test's jaw.  Test stumbled backward and slumped against the barricade next to Lita, who slid away from him.  

            "You okay?" Rob panted to Lita, who nodded.  Sylvan slammed his fists against the back of Rob's head, pushing him forward, Rob's kneepads smacking against Lita.  The Frenchman grabbed Rob by the hair and shoved him hard into the steel steps.  The top section of stairs slid off as Rob cried out in pain.  Sylvan advanced on Lita, but was stopped as Shawn Michaels ran to Lita's aid from the back, delivering Sweet Chin Music before heading into the throng of wrestlers, solely coming to hurt Evolution.  Soon, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner, The Hurricane, the Dudleys, Goldberg, and Goldust entered the ring to attack their rivals, and to help out their friends in the ring.

            Lita winced as she stood up, hoping that no one would notice her.  After a quick glance, she froze, and looked over the wrestlers gathered in the ring carefully.  

            Eric Bischoff noticed as soon as Lita did.  "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" he screamed.  Looking toward the crowd, his fury deepened.  Making their way to the exits were six masked woman.  Lita noticed this and grinned, leaping into the battle with newfound strength as she took down Randy Orton with a Hurricarana.  

            Eric's hands shook as he threw the microphone at the ramp.  The woman had outsmarted him!  Gritting his teeth as he drew heavy breaths, he looked up, and his eyes brightened.  Next week, she would be there.  She was a RAW wrestler-she had to show.  

            Just how far would she go to see that her friends that saved her weren't hurt?

            Oh, yes.  One way or another, she would get what she deserved the upcoming week.  He grinned maniacally as RAW went off the air with a last look at the ring of bloody, bruised wrestlers.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_A/N:  I had Lita picked, but then I started thinking (and now I'm torn between 2 ideas), so I just typed that up.  Hope you guys like it, and sorry that I didn't pick Lita.  Hopefully I'll be able to finished the 6th chapter by the time the 4-day weekend ends.  Please review!!!_

_LittleKnux2008_

_(P.S. – If you have any ideas for this story, I'll be glad to hear them.  If I do use one, I would definitely give credit.  Sure, I've got a couple chapters in mind, but I'd still like to hear what you guys would like to see.)_


	6. Masked : Chapter 6

_Masked_

_Chapter 6_

Eric Bischoff stood in the ring as his music played, anger bubbling inside of him.  Because of Evolution, one of his main superstars was lying in the hospital in critical condition.  But right now he had more important things to do, revenge more personal.  He lifted the microphone to his lips as he spoke.

            "Cut the music," he snapped.  "I'm here to call out--," he paused, not knowing what to call her, "the masked woman."  The only thing he heard was the fan's voices.  Curling his lips back, he said, "Any wrestler who touches her when she's on her way to the ring now or in the ring will be fired.  When she hits the backstage area or the barricade, she's free to anyone."

            For a moment, the arena was silent, and then Kazzar's "Pedal to the Medal" started playing through the speakers.  Eric Bischoff watched as seven women made their way to the ring, no differences between them.  As they slid into the ring, one of them grabbed a microphone as the six surrounded her in a half circle, ready and poised to attack.  

            Eric Bischoff felt a smile play at his face as he looked at the masked woman.  "So what do I call you, anyway?" he asked, a malicious smile growing on his face as he thought about what her reaction would be to what he said next.

            She didn't answer his question, "What did you call me out for?"

            Eric's smile didn't waver.  "You see, everyone has a weakness.  Everyone.  Even you."  She looked at him blankly, no emotion on her face.  "Everyone has ties and feelings that they don't want-or shouldn't need.  But they have them."  He paused, and started pacing leisurely.  "One of them is loyalty."  The woman stiffened.  "You see, last week, Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Rob Van Dam came out.  Well, Jeff and RVD, from what I can tell, came for Lita, and Lita was there for you."  He shook his head, and began again as an image came up on the screen.  "You see that?  That's Lita."

            The fans already knew, and were screaming in outrage.  Lita was on the screen, ropes tying her to a wooden chair, a cloth around her mouth, her left arm in a cast.  On the left there was a hand, holding a sledgehammer loosely.  

            "You see, here's the compromise I've thought of.  Let your mask be removed by a RAW wrestler in the ring by the end of the night, and I'll let Lita go.  If not, I'll give the order for my loyal friends to begin her destruction."

            "You're sick," the masked woman said through gritted teeth.  

            "Am I?" Eric asked.  "Or are you?  You come waltzing through here, not caring what consequences come of what you do.  Because of _you Lita will be nursing that arm for another 3 months.  Because of __you Kane might be lying on his deathbed."  She didn't say anything.  "Tonight you have a no DQ match with Steven Richards."_

            The woman gritted her teeth as Eric left the ring.  She thought quickly, looking up at the image of Lita as she decided.  

            "Oh, Eric?" she said, leaning on the ropes, and cringing at what she was going to do.  "Let me get this straight.  Who ever removes my mask gets a shot at the Undisputed Championship?  Even if it's a woman?" at his nod, she continued, "And this person is going to be a RAW wrestler?" she paused, and a grin slowly spread across her face.  "Wow…  You know, that Undisputed Championship…  Who wouldn't want a chance at that?  Even a female rookie?"  Eric Bischoff's eyes widened as he figured out what she was saying.  He shook his head slowly.  "Well," she fingered her mask.  "Eric, I'd love a shot at the Undisputed Championship.  And you just handed it to be."

            "You-You can't…" Eric stuttered in horror.  She had found a loophole in what he said.  Anger stirred in his veins.  This…woman had been outsmarting him and making a fool of him since day one, and she hadn't paid for anything.  Not one bit!  

            She pushed her fingers under the bottom of the mask.  "Bitch-off, frankly, you don't deserve to be GM of RAW.  If you think for only a second, you can find a way out of whatever you say."  She slowly pulled the mask off her chin.  "This Sunday, at summer slam…"  She pulled the mask over her lips.  "There will be a change to the competitors."  The mask rolled up to the tip of her nose.  

            "NO!" Eric howled, and turned to the image.  "HIT HER!  HURT HER!  NOW!  DO IT NOW!"  The person advanced toward Lita, and the fans booed at the image of Hunter as he brought back the sledgehammer.

            "Like I was saying," the woman halted her progress.  "You are _so predictable."  At that moment, the door burst open, and Jeff Hardy and The Hurricane ran in.  "All I had to do was nudge her friends in the right spot."_

            Eric's head buzzed in shock.  She'd just upped him twice in one night!  "I'll get you," he said in a shaking voice.  

            "Before or after I win the title at summer slam?" she peeled the mask up to her eyes.  

            Eric clenched his teeth, "You won't make it to summer slam!" he screamed, taking a threatening step forward.  

            "I won't, will I?" she said sarcastically as she ripped off the rest of the mask.

            The fans were as quiet as they had been when Randy unmasked Lita.  The odd silence was quickly replaced by deafening chants and shouts.  Eric's mouth dropped open in shock.  The woman tossed the leather mask to the side and stepped back into the middle of the ring, and nodded toward the six others.  Each of them peeled off their own masks, and Eric froze.  Among them were Kat and Chyna, along with several women he'd rejected contracts for.  Still, his shock remained largely on their leader.

            She smiled at him, tossing her hair back over her shoulders.  "What's wrong Eric?  Kat bite your tongue?" 

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *

A/N:  PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Masked : Chapter 7

_Masked_

_Chapter 7_

The woman watched; smiling at Eric Bischoff's shocked face.  She tossed her hair back over her shoulders, waiting for a response from Bischoff.

            Suddenly his face changed.  The wheels in his sick, twisted mind began again, and another smile covered his face.  "You just made **_the _**_biggest mistake of your life!"  She cocked her head, eyeing him lazily.  Because of his own word, she was safe in the ring.  He paused, and then asked, "What will Smackdown come to when their General Manager is in the hospital?"  _

            Stephanie McMahon simply smirked at him.  "Eric, I'm going to walk out of this arena with a win over Steven Richards to my credit.  I'll go to summer slam, and win the title."

            His voice dropped to a low note as he growled, "What makes you think that you're going to _walk out of this arena tonight?"_

            Stephanie shook her head as if dealing with a child, "Eric, Eric, Eric…  You said yourself that my match with Steven would be a no DQ match-up."  She took a side glance at the six women, and continued, "I've got reassurance that you won't be able to try and tip the odds in your favor."  

            Eric sneered, "So you got some bodyguards, huh?  Newsflash-they're all girls.  Worthless."

            Chyna took a threatening step forward, but Stephanie stopped her.  "Eric, I'd watch your words."

            "Why?" Eric laughed, "I can throw them out whenever I want!  Hell, SECURITY!  Get out here!"

            Stephanie's face dropped, and Eric smiled confidently.  Slowly, Stephanie brought the microphone to her lips.  "I know you sign a lot of documents a day-less than I do, I admit, but somewhere near it.  You can't take the time to read them all-you've got too much to do."  He froze, mentally going over every document that he had signed.  But what Stephanie had announced was true-he never found the time to read them.  Kat handed over an envelope to Stephanie, and she opened it.  Eric paled when he saw the RAW logo across the top.  "You see, Eric.  When you signed this, which was in your stack of papers in your box, you just gave me 50% of RAW."

            "No…" Eric shook his head desperately.  

            Stephanie felt her face twist into an evil grin as she locked eyes with him.  "Eric Bischoff, I am going to _destroy_ your show.  I'm going to take your smart superstars to Smackdown and belittle Monday nights.  RAW will be nothing compared to Smackdown.  And when it's finally done and over with, I'll take it back.  Put RAW back on the air, _under my name_.  I'll fire you."  She walked back to her group of females.  "But not now.  Not quite yet.  I'm going to kill you and your show _slowly._"

            "You can't!" he stuttered.

            Stephanie smiled thinly, "You have about a snowball's chance in hell of convincing me otherwise, bitch-off."  At his silence, she turned around, relishing in the cheers that were ongoing.  "My first order of business is to contract these six women."

            "You need my signature to do that!" Eric howled.

            "I already have it," replied Stephanie.  "On each and every contract that these women will sign when we go into the back."  

            Eric closed his eyes, pressing his hand to his head, trying to figure out a way to outsmart his rival.  When he opened his eyes, he saw Stephanie leaning against the ropes, arms folded on the top rope as she grinned at him.  Finally, he raised his own microphone to his lips.  

            "This means war."

            Stephanie gave a small superior shake of her head.  "Eric, I have you in a nice maze.  Whatever way you go, your show will die.  If you don't move, it will die slower.  You're surrounded, Bischoff."  She leaned forward.  "_Checkmate._"  

            "On the contrary, Stephanie, you've gotten yourself into a trap," he paced on the wide section of the ramp.  "All I need to do is injure you so bad that you can't perform manager duties."  He paused, "And where will your superstars think your loyalty will lie?  You left them for RAW."

            "I am with them, Eric.  They know that the only reason that I'm here is to tear RAW apart.  And if a few superstars come over here, their careers will die with yours.  And, about getting hurt that bad, not to perform manager stuff?  I can do that from a hospital, Eric.  You'd have to kill me before something like that happens.  Plus," she added, "I have half control over any superstar that attacks me.  I can do whatever I want to with them.  Draw them out of matches, replace them."  

            "I'm going to make you a promise, Stephanie McMahon.  You will not be able to walk out of this arena.  You will be carried out on a stretcher, a bloody mess."  His lip curled upward, "And if I had it my way, you wouldn't make it out of the arena _alive._"

            "How utterly touching," she replied sarcastically.  "As much fun as it is to watch you make empty promises, I have to go get ready for a match.  Which, by the way, I will win."  

            "Not if I can help it!"

            "That's just it, Eric.  You _can't _help it."

            One of the women beside Stephanie, a tall blonde, leaned over to her, "We should go.  Evolution's coming through the crowd."

            "They won't attack us, Faith.  He said that we weren't to be attacked until we hit the backstage area."

            She shook her head, her gray/blue eyes serious, "So what's his word good for?"

            Stephanie bit her lower lip, but nodded to Faith.  "All right."  

            Eric sneered at them one last time, and disappeared.  After a moment, Stephanie and the six women followed him to the back.  As they slipped through the curtains, Stephanie froze, looking down the narrow stairway.  Several superstars-many of the ones that had come after her the week before-were mingling by the stairs, crude weapons in hands.  

            Kat grabbed Stephanie and pulled her back behind the curtains before any of them saw the brunette.  "We have to stay here," she told her.  "If we go out there, we're outnumbered, and they have chairs, pipes, and God knows what else."

            Stephanie stared back at her determinedly.  "We're going back, Kat.  If I stay here, it's giving Bischoff a victory, knowing that we were too afraid of his numbers to go back to our room."  She stomped past the curtains, Chyna in front of her.  

            Faith passed a look at the superstars gathered.  Glancing to the side, she caught Evolution bursting through the curtains.  She wrenched a loose bar off of the railing and gripped it in her hands, turning to face them.  "We've got company!" she cried.  

            Stephanie grimaced as Chyna was hit in the back of the neck with a lead pipe.  As she heard Faith's cry, she realized the stakes.  Eric had counted on her pride.  They were outnumbered, and circled.

            And there was no way out.

            -                       -                       -                       -                       -

A/N:  Please review!  I hope y'all don't mind that I used Stephanie!  


	8. Masked : Chapter 8

_Masked_

_Chapter 8_

Stephanie McMahon whipped her head to look backward, where Faith was holding off Evolution, just barely, and only thanks to the strikes she landed from the bar in her hands.  The brunette looked over the mess of superstars, looking for Kat, Chyna, Melody, Danielle, and Rose.  Rose, Kat, and Danielle were in a protective half-circle around the base of the stairs.  

            Nibbling on the inside of her lip, Stephanie tried to think of a way out, when a small whisper made her stop.  "Hey!  Stephanie!"  She turned wildly, looking for the voice.  IT sure wasn't one of the wrestlers trying to get to her-they wouldn't say her name so quietly.  "Down here!" 

            Stephanie, with a small glance at Faith who had somehow managed to push Flair over the railing, looked over to the right side of the railing.  Most of the wrestlers were trying to get to her using the left side, and hadn't bothered with the other.  She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Rob Van Dam, Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and Kevin Nash gathered.  Shawn and Kevin, however, quickly joined the fray on behalf of Stephanie's protectors.  

            "Jump," Jeff commanded, and she looked at him, judging the distance from the top of the railing to the bottom to be about 10 or 15 feet.  

            "What?" she asked, her eyes widening.  

            A loud cry of pain caused her to turn.  Faith was kneeled over on the stairs, grabbing at her stomach, coughing up blood.  Stephanie's eyes were locked with Hunter's as he raised his arms.  Her blood ran could as she realized that he had a sledgehammer.  

            Not caring about the risk much more, she climbed up onto the railing.  Hunter roared and ran towards her, grabbing for her.  She leaned forward, and pushed off just a little bit from the rail.  He managed to grab her ankle, and she yelped in pain, the combined motion of him pulling back and her going forward doing wonders for her ankle.  Blood rushing to her head, she frantically tried to kick him, but he leaned out of the way.  

            Suddenly, he let go, and she went careening into the ground.  The fall came faster than she thought it would be.  She reached up, folding her hands behind her neck and trying to curl into a ball to prepare her for the fall.  

            Her legs hit the ground, but Rob caught the rest of her before she fell.  Wobbly, she stood, wincing at the pain in her foot.  Dimly, she noticed his arm hadn't left her waist.  

            "You okay?" he asked, concern evident, "Can you walk?"  Pale at the pain, but determined, she nodded, and then paused.

            "I can't just…leave them there," she told them, dropping her head.  Jeff squeezed her shoulder lightly in reassurance.

            "Don't worry," he said with a light smile, "We've got reinforcements coming."  She nodded, breathed thanks, and hobbled after him, leaning on Rob for balance.  For a moment, they were left unbothered and unnoticed, until they rounded the corner.  

            Rene Dupree blindsided RVD with a steel chair.  Stephanie fell to the side, clenching her teeth.  Jeff turned around.  Rob Conway and Sylvan G began to double-team him as Rene approached Stephanie.

            Her eyes skittered over the hallway, looking for a weapon of some sort.  Rene grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall.  She closed her eyes for a spilt second, trying to push out the pounding in her head, and opened them to focus again.  As Rene reached down, she clasped her hands around his head and brought his chin crashing down into her head.  Using the wall for support, she slid up it as Rene stumbled back.  Hands braced on the black storage cases next to her; she held her weight up and kicked Rene swiftly in the jaw with her good foot.

            RVD had gotten up, his movements punctuated by winces of pain as he pushed Rob Conway into the wall.  With Rob's added help, Jeff was able to put away Sylvan.  Stephanie pushed herself away from the cases and limped.  Her face contorted in pain as she pushed onto her other foot, breaking her speed up to a jogging sprint.  

            "Steph!" she jerked her head up to face the end of the hallway, and just about cried with relief at the sight of Kurt Angle and Edge.  They met her halfway, looping her arms around their necks and just about hauling her off to the parking lot.  

            Stephanie jerked her arms away from them and almost toppled over, if it hadn't been for Edge, who caught her just in time.  "I'm not going," she told them firmly, trying to stand.  

            Kurt stared at her incredulously as she stood, trying to hide the pain that had gathered on her face.  "What do you mean, '_I'm not going'?"_

            "I'm not going to leave this arena, Kurt," she said firmly, meeting his eyes, "And that's final."

            "If you're thinking about going back into that match-"

            "I'm not thinking about it.  It's already been decided, Kurt.  I'm going to stay, and I'm not going to miss my match."  When he just stared at her, she added earnestly yet calmly, "I _have _to do this, Kurt.  I _have to win."_

            "And what if you don't?" Kurt snapped in reply.  "You've got a broken ankle, a badly sprained one at the least."

            "You don't know that," she responded heatedly.  

            He stepped closer, "I break people's ankles for a _living_, Steph."

            She looked up at him, her jaw clenching.  "Kurt, maybe it is, maybe it's not.  I'm still going to do this match, and whatever you say isn't going to stop me."

            "Leave it alone, Kurt," Edge broke in quietly, "She won't listen to what you or anyone else says."  

            Kurt sighed, but nodded.  "I guess…  Be careful out there, okay Steph?"

            She nodded, "I will," and added with a small smile, "Thanks."

            "I'll wait for you in the hall when your match is over," Edge started, but Stephanie cut him off.

            "I appreciate the offer, Edge, I really do, but no.  I'm going to stay…the whole night."  

            Edge gave a small smile, "I guess there's nothing I can do about it, huh?"  

            "You got that right," Stephanie said proudly, testing her ankle as she eased weight onto it.  

            "We'll wait for you behind the curtains," Kurt announced, "and take you back to the Smackdown hotel."

            "Kurt that isn't ne-"

            "And there's nothing you can do about _that_," Kurt interrupted.  

            Stephanie smiled lightly.  "Thanks," she murmured, and started to walk off.  

            "Be careful, Steph!" Kurt and Edge called after her.  She nodded, looking ahead as her group of now-masked bodyguards approached.  Vaguely, she noticed that there were only four of them.  

            "Faith, Chyna, Kat, and Rose are getting checked out," one explained.  "We had to drag them there."

            Stephanie nodded, and proceeded to walk toward the curtains, leaving a worried Edge and Kurt behind.  The four guards spilt one on each side on her as they walked, the cameramen trying to get a clip of them eagerly. 

            -                       *                      -                       *                      -                       *

            Eric Bischoff smiled evilly as he looked at the monitor, rubbing his palms together despite the burning feeling it produced.  He was finally going to get his revenge on Stephanie.  She had avoided his traps with luck, but tonight…  Tonight, he was living up to his promise.

            Tonight, Stephanie McMahon wouldn't be able to walk out of the arena.


	9. Masked : Chapter 9

_Masked_

_Chapter 9_

Eric Bischoff grinned as he looked at the notepad in his hands.  He let out a shallow laugh, running over the matches on the notepad, scheduled for the next week.  Those superstars that had helped Stephanie escape his ambush, they would pay.  They would _never _get a shot at _any title, and he would make sure of it.  And Pay-Per-View matches?  Please, they would be __begging for a good match on _RAW.  _Grinning evilly, his eyes traveled to the monitor.  His grin only widened as Stephanie walked down to the ring, unscathed.  Apparently his wrestlers hadn't intercepted her at the curtains, like he'd ordered them not to.  He licked his lips, setting the notepad down next to him.  His plan was going great…and Stephanie didn't expect a thing.  _

                Averting his gaze for a moment as Steven Richards, accompanied by Victoria, he glanced back at the list, as if it would disappear at any given moment. Eric rested his feet up on the table in front of him.  He had control-well, half-control-over her guardians, and the people that helped her.  

                And if those wrestlers-RVD, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, and Kevin Nash-wanted their status in the show back, they would have to turn back to him.  And if they didn't….

                His smile returned, and he glared intently at the screen.  The bell rang, and he smiled.  _'Savor this moment, Stephanie McMahon,' _he thought cruelly, _'You think that you're safe…  Savor this, because this is the last time you'll ever feel safe on MY show…'  A laugh escaped his lips as Richards leapt at Stephanie.  Grinning, he turned the volume up._

                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              *              

                Stephanie took a deep breath as she clutched her Singapore canes.  She tilted her head forward, crouched, and backed away as Steven Richards made his entrance.  Keeping a steady eye on Victoria, she bounced off the ropes, testing them carefully.  Steven looked over at her, and let out a laugh.  She paused, cocking her head.  He just continued to laugh.  Stephanie scowled, lifted the cane in her right hand high, and brought it crashing down in front of her, stopping it right before it reached the mat.  

                Steven froze, his laughter stopping abruptly at the speed she'd brought it down with.  His shocked face was quickly melded into a confident smirk, tied with anger for Bischoff.  Bischoff, giving him a match with a woman?  He bent his knees, arms out.  All he had to do was disarm her…and then she was his.

                Stephanie let out the breath she was holding as the bell rang.  She tossed one of the canes up lightly in order to change her grip.  Steven faltered, and rushed at her.  She'd anticipated this, and thrust the canes forward.  They locked around his arms, and she acted quickly, jumping and performing a side flip, sending Steven flipping to the side.  As she picked up the fallen canes, she cursed under her breath, knowing there would be blisters across her hands from the move.  Stephanie flipped the stick in her right hand back so it was aligned with her forearm. 

                Steven growled as he stood, eyeing the canes warily.  Where had this girl learned to wield these things?  Stephanie brought her right arm down, the cane flipping forward and adding its own momentum to the shot.  He barely dodged, and left out a sharp breath at the noise of the cane cutting through still air.  She thought ahead, spotting out various counters, and already was mid-thrust in a hit.  The Singapore cane in her left hand smacked him on the side with a smarting hit.  She continued, slapping at his sides and ribs with small, but powerful hits.  As he tried to dodge, he vaguely noticed that she was limping.  Once her cane rapped against Steven's ribs, she brought the second cane down, swiping his legs out from underneath him.  She leapt backward as Steven lunged at her.  She brought her cane lashing down, and he rolled out of the way.  Without the strength to stop the cane's speed, it splintered against the ground, and in the middle of her palm.  Feeling the pieces press painfully into her palm, she cursed, dropping the cane as it vibrated into her hand.

                "Damn idiot!" she yelled at Steven, gripping the cane tighter in her hands.  This time, fueled by anger, she brought the cane down in harder shots, eyes blazing at the pain in her hand and ankle.  Grinning, she started in on Steven.

                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              *

                "Edge!  EDGE!"  Edge pried his eyes away from the monitor that he and Kurt Angle were watching as Stephanie slammed her boot into Steven's groin.  Kurt winced, not bothering to look at the person coming up, as she hadn't screamed _his name._

                Edge froze as he turned.  "…Melody?!  Danielle?!"  

                "Dude, they're out there in the –" Kurt started, and stopped abruptly as he saw the two forcefully making their way to the two.   

                "Where's Stephanie?" Melody demanded.

                "She's-she's out in the ring," Edge stuttered, and Danielle swore.  "What are you guys doing here?" he asked suddenly.  

                "We were attacked from behind," Melody explained.  

                "But…  These masked women; they told us that Chyna, Kat, Faith and Rose were at the EMTS…  And then they went to the ring…" Kurt stopped, realization dawning on him, staring back at Melody's determined blue eyes.  

                "Everyone is at the EMTS…  We were the luckiest…" Melody explained, tossing her glossy, dark brown hair back, worriedly eyeing the screen.  

                "If you guys aren't out there…" Edge said slowly, eyes wide, "Then who's out there?"  They all looked toward the monitor, and only Melody found the strength to reply what was clearly in each of their minds.

                "Someone who's in perfect position to hurt her."

                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              *

                None of the four noticed the taller man step further back into the shadows.  He let out a sigh, scowling, the words of Eric Bischoff strong in his mind…  The man really hated Bischoff, but if he wanted to have a career…  This was the best, he convinced himself, drawing out a walkie-talkie.  

                "Make your move.  They're on to you."  With that cryptic message, he dropped the walkie-talkie, stomped on it, and walked away. 

                *                              *                              *                              *                              *                              *

**Author's Note:  **_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!  I hope you like!  Please, PLEASE review!_


	10. Masked : Chapter 10

_Masked_

_Chapter 10_

Kevin Nash looked down at Shawn Michaels, who was watching the monitor in their locker room intently.  He opened his mouth to speak, and shut it, glancing at the image on the screen.  

            "Something's wrong…" Shawn whispered to himself, shaking his head.  "Bischoff should've tried something…"

            Kevin sighed and closed his eyes, finally speaking, "Shawn…  He-He's going to."

            "I know…  But when will he?" Shawn was muttering to himself again.  

            Clenching his teeth, Kevin brought his large hand down on Shawn's shoulder.  Shawn turned, looking up.  "Shawn, you don't understand."

            He leapt off of the bench, staring at Kevin.  "What do you mean, _'You don't understand'?"  He'd been in this business long enough to know that the phrase that had come out of Kevin's mouth was nothing good.  Unconsciously, his fists clenched.  _

            "He's going to make his move…soon," Kevin said, and regretted it at the look that sparked in Shawn's eyes.  

            "What?" Shawn spat, not liking the turn that this conversation had taken.  Instantly, he was imagining all the possibilities…  And none of them were ones that he liked.  "How would you know?" he hated that his tone sounded so accusatory.

            "Shawn, I…"

            "You what?" there was a bitter taste in his mouth.  He hoped, he _prayed, that he was wrong.  That he was jumping to a false conclusion._

            "Listen.  If we do this thing with Stephanie, and she loses, where we will be??  We'll be at the bottom rung of the ladder, fighting nobodies like Steven Richards!"

            In that instant, Shawn felt his stomach drop.  No…  This wasn't Kevin…  The Kevin he knew would fight for Stephanie; do everything to help her and Shawn…  "You helped Bischoff, didn't you?" his tone was flat as he locked eyes with Kevin.

            "It's not what you think!  It's not like I planned the attack or anything!  I just…" Kevin trailed off, looking toward the screen.  Shawn closed his eyes, and slowly turned, watching as the four masked women entered the ring.  Stephanie turned to face them, confusion in her eyes.  One of them ripped off their masks.

            Gail Kim.

            "You just made it possible for them to do it," Shawn finished in disgust.  "I don't give a damn _what _you did, Nash.  You still helped Bischoff."  He stared worriedly as Gail threw a punch at Stephanie.  Shawn shoved past Kevin, and headed for the door.  "I'm going to fix your mistake," he spat, reaching for the door.  

            Kevin stopped him.  Shawn looked back furiously.  "I…I can't let you do that Shawn.  I can't let you ruin your career."  Shawn's eyes drifted to the folding chair that Kevin held hesitantly in his hand.  Finally, he looked up at Kevin.

            "You're going to have to use it, Kevin," he said, and turned.  He rolled to the side as the folding chair swung.  The steel crashed against the door.  Shawn moved for the Sweet Chin Music, but Kevin had anticipated it, and slammed the chair down onto his flying ankle.  Shawn swore, grabbing at his foot, glaring up at Kevin as he raised the chair high above his head.  

            "I'm-I'm sorry Shawn," Kevin said, his voice trembling.

            "If you were sorry, you wouldn't have helped Bischoff.  You wouldn't be ready to slam that chair over my head," he told him, and shook his head, trying to figure out how to get the folding chair out of Nash's hands.  

            "If I didn't do this…We'd be down the ladder…" Kevin repeated, hesitantly this time. 

            "Stephanie would've gotten through.  If not, we could defect-"

            "No Shawn!!  I don't think you understand!" Kevin's voice rose to a trembling point.  "He threatened to hurt them Shawn!  He threatened to hurt your kids, your wife!" his breath heavy, he stared down at Shawn sadly, "This is for your own good." 

            Shawn stared up into the eyes of his best friend, too shocked to recognize that the chair was swinging down at him.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            Stephanie glared down at Steven, fire burning in her eyes as she slammed the Singapore cane into his ribs once more.  She grabbed Steven up, and speared him into the turnbuckle.  He was dazed, and hurting in the ribs.  Quickly, Stephanie leapt up to the top rope to and kicked him in the jaw.  She swore, unable to keep her balance on her bad ankle, and toppled to the ground.  Steven was down, clutching at his jaw.

            "What?" Stephanie said through gritted teeth as she stood, watching her four bodyguards slip into the ring.  "What are you guys doing?" she asked, "I've got it under-" she stopped abruptly as the one in front of her ripped off her mask.  "Ga-Gail?" Stephanie sputtered, and whirled around, to be faced with Victoria, Jazz, and Molly Holly.  She got why Gail and Molly were out, Victoria was nuts, but why was _Jazz out there?  As far as she was concerned, Stephanie had never had a problem with.  _

            Her hesitation cost the upper-hand in their attack.  Gail lashed out, throwing a punch at Stephanie, who blocked it.  Growling, Gail speared Stephanie to the ground, her hands wrapping around Stephanie's hair, and throwing her head into the mat repeatedly.  Jazz pushed Gail off, delivering a Fisherman's Suplex to a dizzy Stephanie.  

            Apparently, Jazz had shoved them back on track.  As soon as Stephanie hit the canvas, she was up on Victoria's back on "Widow's Peak".  Stephanie groaned as she sprawled to the mat, feeling pain spread through her body.  But her punishment wasn't over.  Molly Holly and Gail Kim grabbed her, pulling off a double DDT.  

            Jazz stood, watching the ramp as Edge, Kurt, Melody, and Danielle rushed down it.  She smirked.  There was nothing they could do-the damage had been done.  

            Molly glared down at Stephanie, and smiled at Gail, who was in Stephanie's pain-creased face, mocking her.  Evil grin firmly plastered to her face, Molly grabbed Stephanie's ankle, and pulled it into an ankle lock.  

            As Stephanie let out a shrill scream of pain, Edge leapt into the ring, taking down Jazz with a spear.  Kurt slid into the ring, shoving Victoria out of his way, going for Molly.  Gail stepped in front of him, trying to throw a punch.  He simply tossed her over the ropes.  

            Molly Holly let go of Stephanie, and leapt out of the ring, backing up the ramp, pointing and laughing at Kurt as he hugged the curled-up, sobbing Stephanie to him.  Kurt glared at her for a second, and then smiled.  Melody attacked her from behind, grabbing Molly up quickly, raising her body over her head as if it was nothing.  The brunette walked to the edge of the stage, and the crowd screamed.  With a giant heave, Melody sent Molly flying into the ground below.  She, however, toppled on the edge, as Molly had grabbed her arms, trying to get Melody down with her.  Quickly, she regained her balance, and jumped into the ring, alongside Danielle, who was in a brawl with Victoria.  

            Edge missed a spear to Steven, who tried to get to Stephanie, and ended up slamming his shoulder into the steel ring post.  Groaning, he slumped down against the turnbuckle as Danielle pulled a spine buster to Victoria as Gail slammed a steel chair into Melody's skull.  The sound echoed through the arena, as if signaling a new start to the battle.  Superstars flowed from the back, eager to please Bischoff to get what they wanted.

            And some time during the impromptu battle, Eric Bischoff sauntered onto the stage, locking eyes with the huddled Stephanie McMahon.  He wanted her to know that he did this.  That _he was going to win this battle, and that this battle, it was just the start of things to come._

            Smiling, Eric blew Stephanie a kiss, and turned, leaving Stephanie to her certain doom.  

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

**Author's Note:  **_Hey guys!  Hope you liked this chapter!  Sorry that I keep updating a lot, then like never, but it's hard to work around sports and school.  Anyway, if it wasn't much trouble, could y'all check out my other stories???  Well, please review!!  _

_(I'm about 99.9% sure that the next chapter will be posted by Sunday or Saturday.  Probably Saturday or Friday, but I'm saying Sunday to be safe.)_


	11. Masked : Chapter 11

_Masked_

_Chapter 11_

Eric Bischoff laughed, propping his feet up on the table in his locker room.  He'd turned the monitor off-at the moment, he didn't need to watch his enemy getting plummeted.  He was holding his cell phone up to his ear as he spoke eagerly, his face twisting into a pleased grin as the voice on the other end spoke.  "I've considered your idea…and I'm game."

            Letting out a small breath of air, as if he expected this, he replied, "What about your…client?"  

            The person snorted, and replied, "This is the Big Show we're talking about."  Eric let out a short laugh of his own, and leaned against the side of the couch.  

            Stroking his chin with a finger, he asked slowly, "Would you do me a small favor?" he took the pause on the other end to mean that he was considering, "Stephanie has raised the stakes now that she's into RAW and owning half of it.  She's a wrestler, and now she can talk to wrestlers on a daily basis, try and win them over."

            "And she'll know what they're going through as a wrestler…" mused the other man quietly, and Eric scowled, almost snapping at him.  At the last minute, he restrained himself.  

            "I need information on the wrestlers on her show.  Who would be likely to defect to _me_, who wouldn't, etc, etc.  _I need an army_.  An army that she would never expect…an army that would be completely loyal to me, with no crossed face lies.  Help me get that army."

            The other man's voice was slightly amused, "And why should I do this for you?"  Eric silently fumed at their position.  The other man was in control, and he knew it.  If there was something that Eric hated above all else, it was not being in control.

            "You've just committed yourself to me," he spat, trying earnestly to keep the venom out of his voice.  "My RAW is great, but some of the superstars will turn for Stephanie McMahon."

            The other man's voice was far too amused for Eric's tolerance, "Like Jeff Hardy...RVD…Kevin Nash…Shawn Michaels…" 

            "Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels have been…_taken care of._" Eric responded sharply, pride in his voice.  

            Still, the voice had a tone of laughter to it, "So you need my help?"

            "Are you going to or not?" Eric shouted finally.

            The other man considered this.  "I'll take a look around, but a lot of these guys are completely loyal to Stephanie.  The Divas there won't be hard to convince."

            "The Divas are not worth it," Eric stated acidly.

            "Oh, really?" the other voice was harsh.  "Lita has a lot of friends, no?" at Eric's silence, he continued.  "This will keep some wrestlers aligned with Stephanie.  Don't count on her old friends like Chris Jericho to break her.  She's turned hearts back and forth.  Keep an eye on her Eric.  Don't attack her.  You'll just draw more attention to her."  

            Eric scowled, hating being proven wrong.  Still, he scrounged up problems from the bottom.  "What Divas will be on my side then, huh?  Jazz, Gail, Molly, and Victoria have proven themselves, but what about your Divas?  The only ones that I think would consider staying on my side of RAW are Nidia, Dawn Marie, and Sable!"

            The man shook his head quietly, and responded, "Are you aware that you just listed all of the women on her show, sans one?" after a brief pause, the voice continued, "Listen, you're going to have to leave me to convince the wrestlers here.  You can't control me, Eric, and as much as you hate to admit, I have good ideas that could benefit you."

            "I know," Eric replied steely.

            "Should I start rounding up superstars, or watching your feeble plan to take Stephanie out before the Pay-Per-View?"

            "Go.  Fax me what you get tomorrow," he replied, blood boiling as he hung up.  This had better be worth it, he thought angrily, tossing the cell phone at the wall.  Eventually, as he glared at the walls, he calmed down.  Yes, he assured himself, this would be worth it.  Stephanie wanted to take him down?  

            Grinning, he leaned back into the leather cushions.  While she was busy making friends, he would be taking hers from underneath her nose.  She'd have no choice but to drop her position on RAW, and go to salvage her show.  And then, when her show was weakened, he would strike.  

            Sighing, Eric reached for the remote, mentally running through the list of people loyal to him.  Curling his legs to him, he turned on the monitor.  He gaped at the carnage lying around the ring.  

            The ring bell sounded, and the announcer's voice rang through the arena, "The winner, by pin fall, _Stephanie McMahon!" _

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

**Author's Note:  **_I absolutely HATED writing one whole chapter about Eric Bitch-off, but it's finally over!!  Thank God!!  I'm sorry that this chapter didn't really have any mention of Stephanie (any big ones, anyway), but I wanted to write a whole chapter about the fight thing.  It's a three day weekend!!  Cha-ching!  Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up by Tuesday.  If not, you know I was grounded.  Crappy chapter, but more should come soon!!  Ta-Ta for now!_

_~LittleKnux2008~ _


	12. Masked : Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long since an update!  I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have time, please check out some of my stories, and please review!

**To clear my thoughts…and yours: **The names of Stephanie's protectors are: Melody, Danielle, Chyna, Kat, Faith and Rose.  I believe that's all of them…

**Masked**

**Chapter 12**

            Stephanie McMahon curled her knees up further into her chest, clutching at her ankle.  Her eyes were closed tight.  In an act of desperation, her fingers curled tighter around her ankle, trying to cut of her circulation.  Anything would be better to feel than this pain…  Oh, God.  Her eyes scrunched up as she tried to close them tighter.  By now, she was sure the pain had burned her skin to the bone.  Her body trembled with the white-hot pain while her mind cursed Hunter and Molly to all sorts of hell.  Somewhere in the back of the mind, she had acknowledged that Kurt had disappeared into the battle, and that she'd rolled next to the ropes.  The mat bounced beneath her, the sound of bodies crashing against the mat echoing through her ears. 

            Slowly, Stephanie released her fingers, letting out a quiet gasp at the new pain shooting up her body.  Biting her lip, her expression almost breaking, she waited for the pain to dull as she warily eyed the men in the ring.  Bodies were laid out all along the apron, Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy in the middle of the ring, wielding steel chairs.  The ring was almost empty-now that they had tossed Chris Jericho over the ropes-and only Steven Richards, Rob Conway, and Gail Kim remained.  Kurt Angle screamed, his hands twisting Rob Conway's ankle beyond any natural limit, ignoring the fact that the American had long since tapped out.  Stephanie grabbed the second rope, pulling herself up to her knees.  Edge was on top of the turnbuckle, eyeing the wrestlers that looked like they'd make a return trip into the ring.  RVD and Jeff looked eager to leap over the ropes and onto wrestlers, but no opportunities had risen yet.  They watched as Danielle and Victoria battled, neither looking to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

            Victoria grabbed at Danielle's blond hair, and once she got a handful, tried to swing the woman into the turnbuckle, but Danielle stood her ground.  She reached her hands up, grabbing Victoria in a headlock, and pulled her body up and over Victoria, sending Victoria spiraling to the mat and out of the ring. 

            As soon as Victoria showed no signs of returning, Danielle rushed over to Stephanie, kneeling in front of the brunette.  "Stephanie?  Hun, can you hear me?"  Stephanie nodded mutely, pulling herself to her feet, standing her good leg.

            "Let's get this over with, and fast," Stephanie wheezed, and Danielle nodded, and shouted something to Rob, Jeff, Kurt, and Edge.  They knew that they were fighting a losing battle—the only reason they were winning being the steel chairs in their hands that collided with opponents before they could amount any offensive.  However, it wouldn't last long.  Soon, the other wrestlers would smarten up, and swamp them, giving them no chance to fight back.  Danielle grabbed a fallen steel chair as Jeff and Kurt turned to Steven Richards.  Jeff held Steven's legs down, and Kurt pressed down on his shoulders.  Stephanie hobbled over to him, and pinned him.

            The referee slid next to her.  "1…" he chanted, his arm swinging.  "2…3!" he signaled for the bell to ring.  With relief, Stephanie slid off of Steven, barely obtaining the energy to even raise her arms in victory. 

            "I should've listened to you, Kurt," she muttered, attempting to stand up.  Kurt, however, didn't hear her.  Already, nearly the entire RAW roster was trying to get into the ring.  Stephanie winced, and then looked at the others, all now wielding steel chairs and trying to hold them off.  The brunette felt useless, standing in the middle of the ring, unable to help.

            "How are we going to get her out of here?" Edge screamed to Kurt over the overhaul of noise.

            Kurt shook his head as he jabbed his steel chair into Rob Conway's stomach.  "I don't know…" he shouted, and his meaning was apparent.  With all of the wrestlers around the ring, waiting to get their hands on her, there was no safe way to send her.

            Just when a sense of helplessness began to settle over the group of six, a noise burst from the entrance.  Stephanie whirled to face the steel ramp.  She knew that noise!

            She turned to see Stone Cold Steve Austin, driving in his ATV, flooring it down the steel ramp.  "Yes!" Stephanie cried, knowing instinctively that Austin would not side with Bischoff no matter what the circumstances.  Steve floored the craft, and the wrestlers wisely jumped out of the way.  He drove the ATV between the barrier and the apron of the ring, clipping several wrestlers in the process.

            "Jump in!" Austin screamed as he made another circle around the ring.  The six in the ring scurried to the side in front of the steel ramp.  Stone Cold stopped for a moment right in front of the ramp, and the six clambered on.  It was a tight fit—three people in the front, and four in the back, which wasn't meant for people—but they managed it.  As soon as they sat, Austin floored it, sending the wrestlers ahead diving for safety.

            As they drove through the backstage area and for the parking garage, Stephanie spoke.  "Steve, I can't thank you enough," she yelled over the noise.

            "Thank me by getting out of here safe, and taking RAW back," he replied, jerking to a stop in front of a running limousine.  "Get in and go!" he ordered.  Edge reached in, carrying Stephanie out of the ATV and into the limo, knowing that they had little time to waste.  As soon as the door to the limo shut, the driver slammed on the gas pedal, flying out of the arena.

            While the limo drove to the directed hotel, Stephanie looked out the window.  Her throbbing ankle hurt, but she tried not to dwell on it.

            She was safe.

            For now.

            ---        ---        ---        ---        ---        ---        ---        ---        ---        ---

**Author's Note: **I hoped you liked this chapter!  Please review!


End file.
